Venery
by creamjongin
Summary: Kim Jongin, sang idola sekolah menyukai Do Kyungsoo, si lelaki ceroboh sahabat kekasihnya Sehun. Siapa sangka, berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja berhasil membuat Jongin meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." [kaisoo;fluff]


Main Cast(s) : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Side Cast(s) : Sebaek, Junrene

Category : BL

Warning : none

.-

Ruangan itu berukuran 4x4 m dengan biru pastel sebagai warna yang mendominasi keempat tembok. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah tertidur sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke selimut bergambar _Iron Man._ Suara dering alarm memekakkan telinga menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan diruangan tersebut. Sang pemilik ruangan hanya bergumam pelan, mematikan alarmnya, kemudian kembali tidur.

 _Pagi yang indah, bukan?_

Setidaknya keadaan kembali menjadi tenang sebelum tiba-tiba pintu kamar tidur sang pemuda dibuka dengan kasar dan suara nyaring sendok yang dipukul bersama panci memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Do Kyungsoo, bangun! Ini sudah jam delapan! Kau mau tetap tidur dan menjadi gelandangan dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan atau menjadi orang hebat, _heh_?" mendengar kata jam delapan membuat Kyungsoo, sang pemilik ruangan terbangun secara kaget dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi tak lupa tersandung selimutnya.

Sang ibu, hanya bisa menatap kelakuan sang anak bungsu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tangannya bergerak memijit dahinya, mau sampai kapan Kyungsoo harus dibangunkan seperti ini setiap pagi?

-.o0o.-

Do Kyungsoo merupakan seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun yang tengah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah keatas di satu-satunya sekolah swasta yang ada di daerah tempatnya tinggal. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan lebih banyak mengamati sekitar. Berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya hanya membuat lelaki itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri (kata Junmyeon, sepupunya), sehingga jumlah temannya dapat dihitung dengan jari (jari tangan ditambah jari kaki, maksudnya).

Keluarganya juga dapat dibilang cukup berada, dalam artian kebutuhan sehari-hari terpenuhi serta makan tiga kali sehari tercukupi. Ia merupakan anak bungsu di keluarga Do, dan seperti anak bungsu di keluarga lain, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang paling disayang dan keinginannya bagaikan titah bagi kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo sangat ceroboh, dan karena kecerobohannya, Mrs. Do terkadang bersifat _over-protective_ apabila si bungsu dibiarkan pergi sendirian. Contohnya seperti saat ini,

"Aduh," Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat kepalanya terantuk pintu depan kelasnya, kakinya terseok-seok melangkah menuju tempat duduk. Ia tak sengaja tersandung kaleng soda yang dibuang orang tak bertanggung jawab ketika sedang berlari cepat mengejar kereta, mengakibatkan dirinya terjerembab beberapa anak tangga dan menjadi bahan tatapan seluruh orang di stasiun.

"Jatuh lagi?" ucap Baekhyun waktu Kyungsoo sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan selamat (suatu waktu ia sempat jatuh karena tidak sengaja tersandung kaki si rahang kotak Jongdae). Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar kala Baekhyun menjulurkan satu band-aid bergambar penguin .Sahabatnya memang orang yang paling bisa diandalkan setiap ia kesusahan-

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Mr. Choi, kan? Biarkan aku menyalinnya."

 _-atau tidak, karena Baekhyun hanya bisa diandalkan setiap ia kesusahan saat ada mau nya saja._

" _Oi, gendut_! Tumben sudah datang. Tidak main kejar-kejaran lagi dengan kereta?" suara gelak tawa memenuhi seluruh ruangan kelas. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Tanpa menengadahkan kepala pun ia tahu itu ucapan Yifan. Lelaki itu sangat membenci Kyungsoo, entah apa alasannya.

Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa Yifan menyukai Soyeon, namun Soyeon menyukai Kim Jongin, si ketua osis yang tampan menawan dan kaya raya. Kim Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, sehingga pemuda tersebut menumpahkan semua kekesalannya terhadap Kyungsoo, yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau bisu? Tidak bisa menjawab?" Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang tingginya hampir menyerupai tiang listrik itu dan hendak membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan ' _aku tidak gendut_ ' disaat Baekhyun terlebih dahulu berdiri dan menyelanya.

"Kau buta? Tidak bisa melihat kalau ia tidak ingin di ganggu? Sudahlah Yifan, _move on_. Kau tahu sendiri kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak ada urusannya sama sekali denganmu."

Ruangan kelas menjadi hening. Baekhyun menatap Yifan tajam yang dibalas sama tajamnya dengan Yifan. Mukanya merah padam, entah karena marah atau karena malu. Bahkan panas mukanya bisa digunakan untuk merebus telur. Baekhyun tidak pernah membicarakan Soyeon sebelumnya, wajar saja jika kali ini Yifan marah karena sang lelaki yang pandai bicara itu mengetahui motifnya.

Kyungsoo, lelaki yang diperdebatkan, menatap keduanya dengan ketakutan. Sahabatnya itu memang sering membelanya, tetapi suasana perdebatan kali ini seperti sedang perang dunia ketiga. Mengerikan. Seolah-olah kau akan segera mati kehabisan nafas karena ketegangan yang mengikat seluruh oksigen jika tidak cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pertandingan saling menatap selama satu menit (yang terasa seperti satu jam, menurut Kyungsoo) tersebut di akhiri oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi menghempaskan kedua tungkai panjangnya keluar kelas, tak lupa membanting pintu, seakan memberi tahu kepada dunia bahwa ia sedang marah. Baekhyun kembali duduk ke bangkunya seraya tersenyum lebar bertanda kemenangan terpoles di bibirnya.

"Kau harus berhenti membelaku, Baek. Beruntung hari ini Yifan lebih memilih mengalah. Jika suatu hari nanti ia bermain fisik, kau dan aku tahu kita tidak akan aman." Baekhyun berdecak, "Tenang saja, Yifan tidak akan bermain fisik. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

Oh Sehun merupakan kekasihnya Baekhyun. Mereka telah berpacaran selama hampir satu setengah tahun. Sehun itu pendiam, berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya walaupun hanya semenit. Mereka bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan, begitu berbeda. Tetapi jika disandingkan bersama, mereka seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Jangan beritahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini, atau pipi Kyungsoo tidak akan lepas dari kecupan sahabatnya selama seminggu.

"Ya terserahmu sajalah, Baek. Kalau nanti mukamu babak belur aku tidak akan peduli." Baekhyun menyengir, kemudian kembali menyalin tugas Mr. Choi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun memang sahabat terbaiknya.

-.o0o.-

Kim Jongin adalah lelaki terpopuler di sekolahnya.

Ia adalah ketua osis, kapten tim menari yang sering membawa pulang nama baik sekolah serta berbagai trofi kejuaraan daerah ataupun nasional, juga merupakan anggota tim inti basket dan sepak bola yang menjadikan kulitnya berwarna _tan_. Tingginya seratus delapan puluh dua sentimeter, tubuhnya atletis dengan otot kencang di lengannya dan enam kotak manis berada di perutnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan keluarga kaya raya menjadi bonus pelengkap bagi lelaki itu.

Untuk mempersingkatnya, _Kim Jongin itu sempurna._

Semua gadis di sekolah menyukainya, berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya atau bahkan penyandang gelar Mrs. Kim berapa tahun kemudian kalau beruntung. Lokernya tidak pernah sepi dari surat cinta, berbagai macam hadiah ataupun cokelat ketika valentine. Seorang gadis bernama Soyeon bahkan pernah memberikannya sebuah jam tangan mahal yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri jika mengingat harganya. Kemanapun ia pergi, akan selalu ada sekumpulan wanita yang mengikutinya. Atau ketika ia sedang berlatih basket untuk pertandingan melawan sekolah lain, akan ada setidaknya sepuluh perempuan berbaris di pinggir lapangan bersama handuk kecil dan air minum dingin terapit lengan mereka.

 _Ia bahkan bukan seorang idol tapi sudah mempunyai fanclub._

Anggota fanclubnya pun hampir menyentuh jumlah dua ratus orang. Bahkan, sebagian penggemarnya ternyata berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dua kota dari daerah sekolahnya berada.

Namun semua anggota fanclubnya sudah harus menelan kenyataan bahwa _Kim Jongin menyukai Do Kyungsoo_.

-.o0o.-

"Ini gila," Jongin mengerang lelah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kantin. Beberapa jam yang lalu disaat ia hendak pergi ke toilet saat jam pelajaran Mrs. Jung, secara mendadak sekumpulan wanita yang mengaku sebagai fansnya mengejarnya dengan brutal dari ruang kelas hingga ke toilet. Terlebih, mereka hampir saja memaksa masuk ke toilet tatkala Jongin mengunci pintu dari luar. Lelaki itu bahkan harus mengurung diri hampir satu jam demi menunggu semua fansnya pergi. Ia mempertanyakan kemana perginya para guru disaat ia membutuhkan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, Sehun. Aku bahkan bukan seorang artis tapi mereka bertindak layaknya seorang _sasaeng_." sang ketua osis terus berceloteh di hadapan sahabatnya yang tidak memperhatikan ucapannya sama sekali.

"Tadi pagi Kyungsoo hampir di _bully_ lagi oleh Yifan." nama lelaki yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya sukses membuat Jongin terduduk tegap sambil memasang postur siap mendengarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Tidak ada. Yifan hanya menjelekkan Kyungsoo seperti biasa yang kemudian dibela oleh Baekhyun. Yifan marah karena nama Soyeon disinggung. Setelahnya ia keluar dan membanting pintu kelas," helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Jongin. Yifan terkadang bisa menjadi seseorang yang diam, atau kadang ia bisa tanpa sebab memukul orang seenak jidatnya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa, pikirnya.

 _Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo_.

Ia telah membuat pernyataan tersebut dengan jelas satu tahun yang lalu saat acara pentas seni diadakan di sekolahnya.

Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, si lelaki imut yang cerobohnya keterlaluan. Si pemuda yang pintar dalam pelajaran namun bodoh dalam kehidupan. Si lelaki yang rela memberikan cokelat mahal yang Jongin berikan untuknya saat valentine hanya demi seekor anjing kelaparan (Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa setelah ia pergi, Jongin kelabakan membawa anjing tersebut ke dokter hewan untuk mengeluarkan cokelat mahal itu sebelum sang anjing keracunan dan masih memeliharanya sampai sekarang). Ia menyukai Kyungsoo yang tergagap saat berbicara dengan orang asing, atau ketika lelaki itu tersenyum bibirnya membentuk hati dan matanya tertutupi oleh pipi gemuknya, atau ketika bola matanya yang membesar saat terkaget, atau ketika ia hampir terjatuh saat tidak sengaja tersandung batuan kecil. Entah apapun alasannya, semua hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan membuat Jongin menyukai pemuda itu lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan gagasan 'bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang yang hampir kau lihat setiap hari, sedangkan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku muak'.

"Hari ini jadi mampir ke rumah Chanyeol?" Jongin menatap sahabatnya yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menggeleng lesu.

"Ada rapat osis hari ini, membahas acara akhir tahun." Sehun menatap sahabatnya iba. Jongin sibuknya hampir sama seperti presiden. Sekolah di pagi hari, rapat osis di siang hari, latihan basket atau sepak bola atau menari di sore hari. Belum lagi ditambah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan fansnya, juga jika sekolah tengah menyiapkan acara besar yang mengharuskan anggota osis pulang larut malam. Sehun tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana caranya hidup seperti Jongin.

Bel berdering di seluruh penjuru sekolah, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai dan mengingatkan bahwa para murid masih mempunyai kewajiban untuk belajar selama dua jam ke depan.

-.o0o.-

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gerbang sekolah. Kakinya menendang setiap batu kerikil di jalanan yang terlihat oleh matanya. Langit sudah mulai gelap, jam menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore. Keadaan sekolah telah sepi, sehingga ia bisa berjalan dengan santai tanpa harus merasa was-was diikuti oleh sekumpulan wanita berobsesi tinggi yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai fans.

Suara derap langkah cepat dibelakangnya berhasil membuat Jongin waspada. Ini sudah hampir jam enam, apa iya masih ada fans yang sengaja menunggu rapatnya selesai demi mengikutinya? Sang ketua osis mempercepat langkahnya, takut bila ternyata memang masih ada sekumpulan fans yang masih menunggunya dan mengikutinya hingga pulang. Tiga bulan lalu mereka pernah berkumpul di depan rumahnya dan berteriak seperti orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa, mengakibatkan ia harus pindah ke apartemen karena para tetangga selalu mengeluhkan hal betapa berisik dan mengganggunya mereka. Ia juga harus pulang secara diam-diam agar mereka tidak mengganggunya lagi sampai ke rumah.

Langkah cepatnya terhenti disaat telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, pemandangan Kyungsoo jatuh terjerembab menyapa matanya. Spontan Jongin berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya berdiri serta membersihkan tangan dan celananya dari debu jalanan.

"Kau tidak apa?" lelaki yang ditolong terdiam, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. "Kyungsoo?" Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, menyadarkan Kyungsoo kembali ke kenyataan. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih kepada lelaki yang membantunya barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai se-sore ini di sekolah?" keduanya mulai berjalan pelan melewati gerbang sekolah. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo secara intens, takut bila lelaki satunya tersandung botol ataupun kaleng soda.

"Ada latihan vokal tambahan sepulang sekolah. Sebentar lagi klub kami akan mengadakan acara jadi kami berlatih keras untuk itu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar, membuat Jongin hampir saja mencubit kedua pipi bulatnya. 'Tahan, Jongin. Tahan.'

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sendirian?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Langit yang hampir sepenuhnya menjadi gelap dan Do Kyungsoo si ceroboh yang hendak pulang sendirian bukanlah sebuah kombinasi yang bagus. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo diculik, atau terjatuh di parit, atau bahkan tertabrak mobil truk secara mengenaskan.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Kyungsoo hendak menolak ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi menyelanya, "rumah kita searah, oke. A-aku bukan lelaki yang rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk mengantar sang wanita pulang selamat sampai rumah walaupun jarak rumahnya dengan rumah si wanita bisa sampai dua kota. Aku b-bukan lelaki seperti itu!" Jongin menjelaskan dengan cepat dan terbata. Mukanya memerah malu, sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

 _Damn, Jongin. Kenapa juga kau harus gugup seperti ini?_

Sepanjang perjalanan di habiskan bersama keheningan yang nyaman. Sang ketua osis sesekali dengan sigap menahan lengan Kyungsoo setiap ia hampir saja tersandung karena tidak memperhatikan jalanan atau setiap Kyungsoo hampir terantuk tiang listrik karena tidak memperhatikan depannya dan lebih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan.

Waktu berjalan cepat dan tanpa terasa keduanya telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Walaupun Jongin berharap perjalanan mereka bisa sedikit lebih lama lagi, karena sejujurnya ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo walaupun lelaki yang lebih kecil berada di depan dan ia berada di belakang.

"Hari apa saja kau akan berlatih vokal?"

"Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis selama satu bulan ke depan. Mengapa memangnya?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu selama hari itu. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian pada malam hari. Bisa-bisa kau tersesat atau bahkan tertabrak mobil karena tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu." Kyungsoo hendak menolak sebelum Jongin kembali menyelanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau harusnya bersyukur kalau seorang Kim Jongin yang sempurna ini mau mengantarmu pulang. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati, jangan sampai terantuk pagar karena terlalu memperhatikanku." setelahnya Jongin berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang hendak mengucapkan terima kasih lagi terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Jongin tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memang terantuk pagar setelahnya.

-.o0o.-

Keesokan pagi berjalan seperti biasa, dengan maksud Jongin kembali diikuti oleh fansnya kemanapun lelaki itu pergi dan Kyungsoo yang hampir terlambat masuk sekolah tak lupa tersandung berbagai batu kerikil.

Kyungsoo mengerahkan kakinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke kelasnya. Pelajaran pertama hari ini merupakan pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diajar oleh Mrs. Im. Orang bodoh sekalipun juga tahu jika terlambat masuk kelas Mrs. Im, maka hukumannya adalah mati. Lelaki berambut cepak itu mengumpat dalam hati. Ini semua salahnya menonton anime _Attack On Titan_ semalaman. Ia melirik jam tangannya, lima menit lagi sebelum bel masuk.

Bel berbunyi tepat ketika kakinya berpijak di depan pintu kelas, namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di sisinya. Mrs. Im sudah berdiri di depan meja guru, melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas, menghitung berapa bangku kosong yang akan menjadi tawanannya pagi ini. Sudah hukumnya Mrs. Im, kalau guru _killer_ itu sudah masuk ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi, siapapun yang masuk setelahnya tetap saja akan dihitung telat.

Kyungsoo mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan _Attack On Titan_ sehingga menyebabkan dirinya ketagihan dan tidak tahu waktu. Ia juga berbicara dalam hati tentang kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya pada kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Setelah menguatkan diri untuk menerima hukuman apapun yang akan diberikan, Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas diiringi oleh detak jantungnya yang bertalu cepat.

"Permisi, Mrs. Im." sang guru menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di bibirnya terpoles senyum begitu lebar sampai terlihat begitu mengerikan. Matanya berbinar melihat ada seseorang yang bisa ia siksa (mungkin dulu Mrs. Im adalah seorang korban penyiksaan saat ia masih muda, sehingga ia ingin membalas dendam lewat murid-muridnya).

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Tumben sekali terlambat," Mrs. Im berbasa-basi, terang sekali _mood_ nya bagus. Kyungsoo meringis, "iya, bolehkah aku duduk?"

"Oh tentu saja boleh," terdapat hening sejenak, "tapi jangan lupa ke ruanganku saat istirahat nanti. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai keterlambatanmu pagi ini," Ia mengangguk pasrah, teman-teman di kelasnya menatap dengan iba, kecuali Yifan yang tersenyum sama mengerikannya seperti guru bahasa inggris itu. Jelas sekali lelaki tersebut senang melihat Kyungsoo menderita.

-.o0o.-

Memang hari selasa yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil tangannya menyodok kloset di toilet lantai dua penuh dendam. Pertemuannya dengan Mrs. Im saat istirahat tadi menghasilkan bahwa hukuman Kyungsoo terima adalah menyikat bersih seluruh toilet lelaki di gedung sekolah dari lantai satu sampai empat sepulang sekolah.

Jika hari ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi, Yifan sengaja mengagetinya ketika pelajaran matematika, sehingga Mr. Kim menyuruhnya maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal trigonometri yang walaupun ia mengerti tapi tetap menjadi bahan ceramah Mr. Kim untuk tetap fokus memperhatikan pelajaran.

Baekhyun yang biasa selalu bersamanya, juga tidak bisa membantu. Pria itu memiliki kencan dengan Sehun sore ini, keduanya berencana mencoba restoran baru di pinggir jalan yang baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sahabatnya telah meminta maaf berulang kali dan berkata bahwa ia akan membatalkan kencannya dengan Sehun yang segera ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tidak sejahat itu menggagalkan kencan sahabatnya hanya demi membantunya menyikat kamar mandi.

Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup bersih, tangannya mengambil sikat dan karbol, menyikat lantai dengan dendam yang sama seperti menyodok lubang kloset. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada suara seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Kyungsoo?" pergerakan lelaki yang dipanggil terhenti, kepalanya bergerak ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Kim Jongin tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dengan setelan baju basket tidak berlengan yang bernomor punggung delapan puluh delapan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia lupa bahwa hari Selasa merupakan jadwal latihan klub basket dan kelas Jongin berada di lantai dua. Pantas saja jika lelaki tersebut bisa masuk ke toilet lantai dua di waktu sesore ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga keadaannya sekarang. Ia tertunduk malu ketika Jongin tertawa, "jangan menertawaiku," kemudian kembali menyikat lantai agar si ketua osis tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Setelah suara tawaan Jongin mereda, hening menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo terus menyikat lantai hingga akhirnya suara air yang disiram ke _urinal_ mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tangan Jongin menggenggam sikat, ia tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo sebelum berkata, "membantumu." Pupil Kyungsoo melebar, ia segera berdiri dan hampir terpeleset karbol ketika merebut sikat yang berada di tangan Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," sikat tersebut kembali direbut oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, lagipula ini sudah jam lima dan kau baru membersihkan dua lantai. Jika kau mengerjakannya sendiri, sampai pagi juga belum tentu selesai."

Itu terdengar berlebihan, tetapi Jongin memiliki poin penting. Ia akan pulang larut malam jika mengerjakan hukuman ini sendirian. Maka Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Keduanya melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan beberapa percakapan canggung yang hadir di antara mereka. Ketika sudah tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, mereka membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih.

Setelah lantai dua selesai dibersihkan, mereka beralih ke lantai tiga dan selanjutnya ke lantai empat. Hingga tanpa terasa sudah jam tujuh malam ketika pekerjaan tersebut selesai. Keduanya merenggangkan badan sambil sesekali mengetuk pelan punggung masing-masing.

"Jongin," lelaki yang lebih dipanggil berguman, menandakan ia mendengarkan bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau lapar?" dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan, "mau mencoba restoran baru yang di dekat jalan raya tidak?"

Jongin tersedak air minum yang sedari tadi ia taruh di atas wastafel. Refleks Kyungsoo memukul bahu lelaki satunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang mau mencoba restoran baru di pinggir jalan raya tidak, Jongin." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama, mempertanyakan kebenaran dari pertanyaan tersebut. Kyungsoo yang ditatap menjadi panik. Kedua bola matanya membesar seiring dengan ucapannya yang tergagap.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku melakukan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku. Anggap saja perayaan bahwa akhirnya kita telah selesai melaksanakan tugas sinting ini. Ya, perayaan! Tidak ada maksud lain selain itu. Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah!" Ia berbicara dengan cepat, dalam hati mengumpat berkali-kali kenapa dirinya harus tergagap. Kakinya beranjak menuju kelas, lebih baik Kyungsoo membatalkan ajakannya barusan daripada harus diolok-olok oleh sang kapten menari. Hampir saja Kyungsoo terjatuh dari tangga lantai empat jika lelaki di belakangnya dengan tidak sigap menariknya.

"Hati-hati, kalau kau terjatuh dari sini, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi sebelum aku memberikan respon? Itu tidak sopan, tahu." suara _bass_ itu berada dekat sekali dengan telinganya, mengakibatkan Kyungsoo reflek mendorong dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Jadi mau apa tidak?" Jongin mengangguk, "tapi biarkan aku mengambil tasku terlebih dahulu."

-.o0o.-

Suasana di restoran begitu ramai. Pegawai restoran tak henti-hentinya berjalan mengarahkan pengunjung ke tempat duduknya, menanyakan pesanan, serta mengantarkan makanan. Bahkan pegawai yang bekerja di kasir terus menekan berbagai tombol mesin, menerima uang, dan memberikan struk pembayaran dan kembalian. Beruntung keduanya berhasil menemukan tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela. Jongin memesan _bibimbap_ dan jus jeruk sedangkan Kyungsoo memesan _jjangpong_ dengan jus semangka. Mereka berdua diam karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan sampai salah satu lagu EXO diputar dan bibir Kyungsoo ikut menggumamkan lirik lagunya.

"Kau menyukai EXO?" Jongin bertanya agak keras, suasana restoran yang ramai membuat berbicara dengan suara biasa hampir tidak terdengar.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan pertanyaannya, "mereka mempunyai style musik yang membuatku ketagihan."

" _Say,"_ tangan Jongin bersila di atas meja, " _Lotto_ merupakan comeback terbaik yang pernah mereka lakukan. Kau setuju denganku?"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar menemukan orang yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbicara tentang grup kesukaannya. Baekhyun bahkan selalu mengganti topik saat ia mulai membahas EXO.

"Bagian saat _Dyo_ menyanyikan pembukaan lagu adalah yang terbaik. Aku bahkan sampai _eargasm_ mendengarnya," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

" _No shit,_ bagian Kai adalah yang terbaik, kau ingat adegan saat ia berada di mobil? Itu hanya sekian detik tapi aku selalu merinding saat menontonnya."

"Sayang sekali ia belum menarikan Lotto walaupun sudah sembuh, padahal aku menantikannya menari menggunakan lagu itu."

Di antara suara kursi kayu bergeser dengan lantai, di restoran baru yang keduanya sebut sebagai tempat perayaan, serta uap aroma _galbitang_ yang memenuhi restoran, percakapan mulai mengalir secara sendirinya. Sesekali Kyungsoo menertawakan lelucon bodoh yang Jongin keluarkan. Atau giliran Jongin yang menertawakan Kyungsoo ketika lelaki berpipi _chubby_ mengeluh pedas lalu meneguk jus semangkanya. Mereka juga terus berbicara ketika makanan keduanya datang hingga mangkuk masing-masing kosong.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang sehabis mereka berdua membayar biaya makanan secara terpisah ("Sudah biar aku saja yang membayar." "Tidak, aku yang mengajakmu maka aku juga harus yang membayar." "Jika kau membayar ini semua memangnya besok uangmu masih cukup untuk makan siang?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan, "kau dan aku bayar masing-masing. Impas kan?")

Mereka kembali melewati jalan yang sama seperti kemarin. Jongin masih terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo, takut lelaki tersebut melukai dirinya sendiri. Semula posisi keduanya masih sama, lelaki yang lebih tinggi di belakang sedangkan lelaki yang lebih kecil di depan, hingga Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kudengar kemarin kau diganggu lagi oleh Yifan, apa yang ia katakan?" Jongin memulai percakapan.

"Dia memanggilku gendut, aku hampir menyelanya jika Baekhyun tidak membelaku terlebih dahulu. Bahkan mereka sempat bertatapan lama sekali, kupikir perang dunia ketiga akan pecah,ㅡ"

"ㅡkemarin aku juga mendengar kau mengurung diri di toilet selama satu jam karena fansmu tidak mau pergi, kenapa mereka menyeramkan sekali?" lelaki di sampingnya tertawa kecil kemudian menggeleng dan menundukan kepala menatap langkah keduanya yang secara tidak sengaja sinkron.

Kyungsoo berpikir topik tersebut berakhir sampai saat itu saja, sehingga ia membiarkannya berlalu dan lebih memilih menatap jalanan.

"Kabar tentang Yifan marah tersebar luas, mereka mengira bahwa Yifan akan mengejarku juga, karena aku menyukaimu, maka dari itu mereka berpikir harus melindungiku dari Yifan dengan cara mengawalku kemanapun aku pergi, termasuk ke toilet." Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Dimana-mana biasanya lelaki yang mengawal wanita, bagaimana bisa terbalik seperti ini," bibirnya terus mengeluarkan tawa geli sampai suatu pertanyaan merayap ke dalam otaknya.

"Omong-omong Jongin,"

"Ya?"

"Baekhyun bilang Yifan membenciku karena ia menyukai Soyeon, tapi Soyeon menyukaimu. Kemudian kau menyukaiku, karena ia tidak bisa melukai Soyeon atau menyakitimu, makanya ia membenciku. Memangnya seperti itu? Ini bukan drama ber-episode ratusan tapi mengapa semuanya terdengar begitu rumit? Lagipulaㅡ

Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu blak-blakan, menyulut warna merah berkobar di atas kedua pipi Jongin.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seterbuka itu?" suara Jongin melengking, terkaget dengan ucapan blak-blakan Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah, aku juga selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama."

Kemudian secara tidak sadar, keduanya sama-sama mendesah frustasi.

-.o0o.-

Jongin menghela nafas kencang ketika menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Ia teringat akan topik yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo saat mengantar lelaki itu pulang.

Kenapa ia bisa menyukai Kyungsoo?

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Pemuda tersebut mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang membuatnya menyukai Kyungsoo. Apakah itu karena matanya yang besar, atau bibirnya yang tebal dan berbentuk hati ketika sedang tersenyum? Atau mungkin ia menyukai pemuda itu karena suaranya yang merdu atau kedua kakinya yang ketika sedang berjalan menyerupai seekor penguin?

Puluhan mungkin berkelebat dalam otak Jongin. Berputar-putar hingga tanpa sadar sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Karena tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis menggeram frustasi. Tangannya mengacak rambut bagaikan orang putus asa. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai Kyungsoo tanpa tahu alasannya?

Maka malam itu ia telah menetapkan bahwa meskipun Jongin tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa ia menyukai Kyungsoo, dia akan bertanggung jawab atas perasaannya.

Tunggu. Maksud untuk bertanggung jawab bukan sesuatu yang macam-macam. Ia berjanji untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari siapapun yang mengerjainya, bukan maksudnya ia akan bertanggung jawab menikahi Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu hamil anaknya (walaupun ide tersebut tidak terdengar begitu buruk, atau bahkan ide itu merupakan ide terhebat yang pernah ia rancang).

Jongin menampar kedua pipinya keras, menghentikan diri sendiri dari membayangkan berbagai skenario aneh yang menyenangkan bagi otaknya namun menyusahkan bagi selangkangannya.

Ia membuat sebuah tugas dalam pikirannya untuk menuliskan nomor teleponnya di secarik kertas yang akan lelaki itu berikan kepada Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

-.o0o.-

Seragam rapih? _Check._

Rambut keren? _Check._

Wajah tampan? _Masih berada pada tempatnya._

Kertas nomor telepon?

Jongin merogoh saku celananya sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi panik dan ia mulai merogoh semua saku pakaiannya. Mencari kertas yang ia anggap sebagai satu-satunya penyelamat ia untuk hidup.

 _Chill, Jongin. Kau masih bisa menulisnya kembali. Tinggal mengambil secarik kertas lain dan tuliskan ulang nomor teleponmu, lalu berikan pada Kyungsoo. Apa yang sulit dari melakukan hal itu?_

" _Yeah_ , apa yang sulit dari menuliskan ulang nomor teleponku di kertas dan berikan kepada Kyungsoo?" Jongin menggumam, sementara tangannya menuliskan belasan digit angka di atas lembar terahir buku catatan fisika dengan gemetar.

 _"Shit_ , Kim Jongin. Ini hanya Do Kyungsoo, dia bukan seorang anak presiden juga bukan orang penting. Kau adalah seorang lelaki tampan dengan anggota _fanclub_ hampir dua ratus orang. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti."

Memang tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, kan?

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin, Baekhyun membawa bekal _fettucinne carbonara_ hari ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena tidak membantunya membersihkan toilet.

"Bagaimana dengan hukumanmu kemarin?" Kyungsoo melilit mie dengan garpu dan memutarnya berkali-kali baru memakannya.

"Ya seperti membersihkan kamar mandi pada umumnya. Menyodok kloset, menyikat urinal, menggosok lantai, aplikasikan kegiatan tersebut dari toilet lantai satu hingga empat." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, kegiatan seperti itu pasti memakan waktu yang lama.

"Apakah kau pulang larut malam?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, bibirnya tidak berhenti mengunyah makanan asal Italia ini, kapan lagi Baekhyun bisa membawa bekal berdasarkan nurani lelaki itu sendiri tanpa harus ada paksaan ataupun perjanjian.

"Aku pulang jam tujuh. Jongin membantuku kemarin," jika saja ia tidak sibuk makan, Kyungsoo pasti akan menyadari kedua pupil mata sahabatnya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang menganga membentuk mulut 'o'.

Seakan belum cukup, pemuda yang baru saja Kyungsoo bicarakan secara tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Kehadiran sang ketua osis pun sontak memicu perhatian seluruh murid di kantin.

"Kyungsoo," lelaki yang dipanggil berjengit kaget, ia menatap Jongin bingung. Ada gerangan apa sehingga lelaki itu menghampiri mereka?

"Ada apa?"

Secarik kertas bertuliskan sebelas digit angka yang lelaki itu taruh barusan di atas meja berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, atensinya kemudian beralih kepada lelaki pemilik jumlah anggota fanclub terbanyak di sekolahnya, meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Jika kau merasa diganggu atau dikerjai oleh siapapun, telepon aku, oke? Itu nomorku." Kyungsoo terdiam begitu lama, bahkan kertas yang Jongin taruh tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Perlahan-lahan pipi anggota inti tim basket dan sepak bola itu memerah, bahkan menjalar sampai kedua telinganya.

Apakah seorang Kim Jongin baru saja ditolak?

Jongin berdeham, kemudian berbicara dengan cepat sampai pelafalan bahasanya dipertanyakan. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan sungkan untuk meneleponku dan jangan lupa aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti." setelahnya lelaki tersebut bergegas keluar kantin dengan kilat, tidak memberikan waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Barusan itu apa?" Baekhyun menyenggol kakinya, matanya memancarkan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Kyungsoo meraih kertas kecil yang Jongin taruh di meja dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tidak ada pesan ataupun simbol. Benar-benar hanya secarik kertas berisi sebelas _digit_ angka saja. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali memakan makanannya sebelum Baekhyun sadar kalau ia telah menghabiskan hampir tiga perempatnya. Ia akan menyimpan nomor telepon lelaki itu nanti.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pandangan semua orang tertuju ke kita?" Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari toilet melihat keadaan sekitar kantin dengan bingung. telunjuk Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan kekasihnya menuju secarik kertas di atas meja kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, rahangnya ia gerakkan berkali-kali menunjuk ke arah sahabatnya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, lelaki yang hampir menyerupai _albino_ tersebut mengambil kertas itu dan memperhatikannya secara seksama,

 _010 4790 1189_

Melihat empat digit terakhir membuat Sehun menggunakan otaknya keras. Ia seperti mengenal nomor ini, tapi nomor siapa? Sehun mulai mengingat satu persatu nomor temannya, kemudian menggeleng setiap kali nama yang ia ingat tidak sesuai dengan pemilik nomor telepon berdigit 1189. Sebuah nama mendadak muncul di dalam ingatannya,

"Kim Jongin?" kekasih sahabatnya menjerit histeris bagaikan gadis labil berumur empat belas tahun yang melihat seekor kecoa terbang. Sangat tidak jantan sekali, Oh Sehun.

"Ini nomor Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya. Sehun kembali menjerit, kemudian mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Jongin memberimu nomor teleponnya?! Ia bahkan begitu pengecut hingga melihatmu dari jauh saja sudah langsung berbalik badan." jika ini adalah film horor, maka Sehun sudah dipastikan sebagai setannya dan Kyungsoo adalah korban kejahatannya. Makanan di mulut Kyungsoo nyaris ia muntahkan jika tidak lelaki itu telan cepat cepat.

Kyungsoo mengirimkan sinyal pertolongan ke Baekhyun yang dibalas tatapan tidak berdaya oleh sahabatnya. Kalau Sehun sudah seperti ini maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Lebih baik diam dan menonton daripada mencoba melerai lalu kau akan menemukan dirimu jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitenya.

"Lepas-kan dulu..," tangannya memukul bahu Sehun pelan. Kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut. Ia akan muntah apabila kekasih sahabatnya tidak menghentikan keanehannya sekarang.

Menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai membiru, Sehun segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak apa, kan? Jangan muntah, _please_. Aku minta maaf." Ia mengangguk kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kantin. Lelaki itu membutuhkan setidaknya waktu tiga menit agar apa yang telah ia makan turun kembali ke perut.

Sepasang kekasih di hadapannya bertatapan lama, seperti berbicara tanpa kata. Selang beberapa menit ketika Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya, Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum bak psikopat (sama seperti senyum Mrs. Im saat memberinya hukuman kemarin).

Ia memijit dahinya, apapun yang akan di ucapkan oleh keduanya setelah ini, pasti tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik.

"Kami punya ide,"

-.o0o.-

"Ini ide yang buruk." Kyungsoo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam waktu tiga menit terakhir.

"Tidak, ini ide yang bagus."

"Buruk Baek, lebih baik kita batalkan ini." Ia meraih telepon genggamnya, hendak menghubungi Jongin andai sahabatnya tidak segera merebut teleponnya dan menyembunyikannya.

"Percaya padaku, ini adalah ide terbaik yang pernah aku dan Sehun ciptakan."

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian Jongin memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Kyungsoo di hadapan seluruh murid ketika berada di kantin. Sorenya lelaki itu tetap mengantarnya dan menunduk tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun layaknya seekor anjing kecil yang tidak ingin di ajak berbicara. Keesokan harinya juga berlaku seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh melihat kelakuan sang ketua osis itu akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak sengaja mendiami Jongin, ia hanya memiliki reflek yang lambat.

 _"Jadi kau tidak membenciku?" Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan._

 _"Benci? Tidak Jongin. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"_

 _"Benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum begitu cerah, bahkan senyum lelaki tersebut bisa membuat bunga yang layu kembali menjadi segar._

 _Ew, pikirannya barusan terdengar bagaikan gombalan murah yang suka Junmyeon berikan kepada Joohyun, kekasih saudaranya. Bagus ia tidak mengatakan itu secara verbal._

Sejak saat itu Jongin suka menyapanya di lorong ketika mereka berpapasan, atau ketika keduanya bertemu di kantin saat jam istirahat. Jongin juga berbicara banyak tentang EXO saat mereka pulang bersama hari senin kemarin.

Kyungsoo menyimpan nomor Jongin hanya untuk kontak dan tidak pernah menghubungi pemuda super sibuk itu ketika Yifan mengganggunya (hanya menghadangnya kemudian mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa alien, dan menyenggol kakinya hingga ia hampir terantuk meja, tidak lebih).

Hingga di suatu hari kamis yang indah, dimana tadi pagi Kyungsoo berhasil terbangun tanpa harus mendengar suara pukulan sendok dan panci ibunya, ia juga berhasil tidak terantuk ataupun tersandung apapun sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi, serta Yifan yang tidak mengganggunya, Baekhyun mencetuskan ide yang ia rancang bersama kekasihnya.

Idenya merupakan tes untuk mengetahui apakah Jongin serius dengan ucapannya seminggu yang lalu atau tidak. Maka Baekhyun mengambil telepon genggam Kyungsoo (dengan penuh paksaan dan ancaman), kemudian mengirimkan pesan yang berisi bahwa Yifan tengah mengganggunya secara fisik.

Ia berharap Mr. Ok merupakan guru mengajar kelas Jongin sekarang, sehingga harusnya lelaki itu berada di lapangan dan tidak memiliki telepon genggam di dekatnya.

Akan tetapi sepertinya ia sudah menggunakan terlalu banyak keberuntungannya hari ini, karena tidak sampai tiga puluh detik pandangan Jongin yang mengenakan seragam olahraga sekolah berlari panik menuju kelasnya sambil terengah-engah dan segera menuju ke depan meja yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada apa-apa? Tidak terluka? Siapa yang mengerjaimu? Yifan?" mata sang ketua osis bergerak dengan cepat memindai seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dari kepala hingga kedua tangannya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyadari Mrs. Lee yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas dan pandangan seluruh wanita di kelasnya mengarah ke kedua lengan Jongin yang berkeringat bagaikan singa kelaparan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, bibirnya tampak melafalkan nama sahabatnya. Lelaki dihadapannya mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang disebutkan namanya oleh Kyungsoo dan melihat kekasih Sehun tengah menggenggam ponsel Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum canggung.

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian mendesis. "Ini tidak lucu." setelahnya beranjak keluar dari kelasnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Mengabaikan Mrs. Lee yang baru memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, setelahnya mengerang pelan.

"Kau harusnya percaya ini bukanlah ide yang bagus." Ia mengeluh. Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin benar-benar serius dan ucapannya, dan sekarang ia yang harus menanggung semuanya hanya karena ide bodoh Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sama bodohnya dengan sahabatnya.

-.o0o.-

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil dengan gugup.

"Jongin," lelaki di depannya tidak menjawab. Mungkin Jongin tidak mendengar.

"Kim Jongin," Ia memanggil lagi dengan keras, namun Jongin masih belum meresponnya juga.

"Jongin, jongin, jongin, jongin, jongin," nama itu terus terucap dalam bibirnya sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia hampir terjerembab ke lubang parit di depannya. Sontak ia segera melompati lubang tersebut, namun lompatannya yang tidak stabil mengakibatkan Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur menghadap jalan.

"Aduh," ringisan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan ringisannya dan melebih-lebihkannya.

"Aduh, sakit. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan." salah satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mengurut betisnya. Pura-pura. Ini terlihat seperti salah satu _scene_ di The Heirs, dimana Bona yang berpapasan dengan Chanyoung dan berpura-pura jatuh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat Jongin yang berbalik badan dan berjongkok. Ekspresi kesal bercampur khawatir terlihat jelas dimukanya.

"Aku minta maaf." kedua matanya mengunci tatapan Jongin. Lelaki di hadapannya terdiam.

"Aku sudah berkata kalau ini adalah ide yang buruk, tapi Baekhyun terus bersikeras untuk melakukannya." posisi mereka yang tengah berada di pinggir jalanan membuat Jongin bergerak dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Kita bicarakan ini sambil jalan saja." Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia terus berpura-pura memasang ekspresi kesakitan. Tidak memberikan pilihan bagi lelaki tersebut untuk menghela nafas keras dan menyerah.

"Baiklah aku maafkan. Sekarang kau bisa berdiri?" setelah mendengar kata bahwa ia telah dimaafkan, Kyungsoo segera bangkit berdiri. Mengabaikan tatapan bodoh Jongin kemudian berjalan dengan santai, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang." Ia menarik lengan baju Jongin dan menyeretnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya setelah memastikan lelaki disampingnya dapat berjalan dengan sendirinya. Ia memerhatikan jalanan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, takut jika ia nanti tidak sengaja masuk ke parit atau terantuk papan spanduk lagi.

"Tadi itu aku panik sekali," pandangan Jongin lurus ke depan, seakan ia berkata untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau boleh mengganggapku berlebihan, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka hanya karenaku."

Bukankah terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengatakan ini? Mereka bahkan baru memulai berbicara sebagai teman sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kan? Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut dalam hatinya.

"Terlalu cepat? Kyungsoo, aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu selama satu tahun terakhir. Katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau melihat orang yang kau sukai disakiti, terlebih karenamu?" Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Suasana keduanya berubah begitu cepat. Keheningan ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada adu tatap Baekhyun-Yifan minggu lalu. Kyungsoo terdiam kaku, bingung harus berkata apa.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kegaguannya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kalau kau memang berniat untuk aku maafkan, temani aku makan di restoran _fast food_ dekat rumahmu. Aku ingin makan ayam dan kentang goreng. Latihan sepak bola hari ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku." Kyungsoo menyanggupinya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan bersalah terhadap laki-laki tersebut lebih lama dan tidak ingin kembali ke suasana mencekam lagi.

Suatu hal yang sering ia lupakan tentang lelaki disampingnya, Jongin adalah pecinta berat ayam _fast food_. Sehun pernah berkata kalau Jongin tidak mengatakan ia menyukai Kyungsoo, kekasih sahabatnya pasti akan berpikir jika beberapa tahun nanti Jongin akan menikah dengan berember-ember ayam, Sehun tidak akan kaget.

"Kau saja yang makan, aku hanya menemanimu." Kyungsoo menyela cepat sebelum berlari mengejar Jongin yang terlihat begitu senang hendak bertemu (dan memakan) kekasihnya.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki ruangan teater berukuran 15x20 meter sambil matanya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di tengah kerumunan manusia yang saling berdesakan mencari tempat duduk. Hari ini merupakan hari dimana klub menari mengadakan pertunjukan tiap semester, sebagai pengambilan nilai esktrakulikuler.

Keadaan pintu yang berada di pinggir kanan panggung membuat Kyungsoo dapat menemukan Baekhyun yang melambaikan kedua tangannya rusuh. Bangku di sebelah kanannya kosong, sedangkan di sebelah kiri terdapat Junmyeon yang ikut melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun dan Junmyeon merupakan teman sekelas tahun lalu. Wajar saja keduanya cukup dekat hingga memutuskan untuk duduk bersama. Sehun dan Joohyun yang juga merupakan anggota klub menari menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menonton pertunjukan klub menari bersama seperti semester lalu.

Ia segera bergegas menaiki tangga berlapis karpet warna merah menuju barisan kedua ter-depan dekat panggung, sedangkan barisan pertama telah terisi oleh kumpulan wanita yang membawa _banner_ bertuliskan 'Teruslah bersinar, Jongin!' Bahkan setelah ia perhatikan lebih teliti hampir semua penonton membawa tulisan itu semua. Dan satu-satunya bangku kosong yang ada hanyalah tempat yang Kyungsoo sekarang duduki. Sebenarnya berapa banyak uang yang mereka habiskan untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu?

Ini adalah kali pertamanya menonton acara yang diadakan klub menari. Biasanya meskipun Baekhyun memohon hingga beribu kali kepada Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya, ia akan selalu mengelak dan mengeluarkan beribu alasan lebih banyak dari jumlah ajakan sahabatnya, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak pernah menyinggung hal apapun tentang pertunjukan klub menari lagi karena terlalu lelah.

Tema pertunjukan semester ini adalah _Swanlake._ Sebuah kisah tragis tentang seorang ratu angsa bernama Odette yang dikutuk oleh penyihir yang menyebabkan sang ratu berubah menjadi angsa di siang hari dan kembali menjadi manusia pada malam hari, itulah yang menjadi awal ia bertemu dengan Pangeran Siegfried dan keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Dari yang ia dengar, Jongin adalah penari ballet terbaik di sekolah, sehingga sang kapten akan menjadi pemeran Pangeran Siegfried, sementara Sehun akan memerankan Von Rothbart, sang penyihir jahat. Serta karakter Odette akan diperankan oleh Myoui Mina, gadis berkebangsaan Jepang di kelasnya yang menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang memperlakukan Jongin dengan normal, kata lelaki itu sendiri.

 _"Kau harus datang." Jongin menyerahkan sebuah tiket ke arahnya di hari rabu saat lelaki tersebut tengah mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang dari latihan vokal seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo terkejut memperhatikan desain tiket tersebut._

 _"Ini tiket apa?" Ia memperhatikan tulisan di tiket tersebut dengan seksama, tiket pertunjukan klub musik pada hari sabtu sore mendatang. "Bahkan kalian membuat tiket seperti ini juga?"_

 _Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, anggotaku berpikir bahwa ini adalah strategi marketing yang bagus. Mengingat berapa banyak orang yang menyukaiku dan tetap akan menonton pertunjukan ini meskipun kami menjualnya. Jadi setiap semester, kami membuat tiket dan menjualnya, kemudian hasil yang kami dapat akan dimasukkan ke dalam uang kas atau untuk makan bersama akhir tahun."_

" _Klub vokal kami tidak menggunakan tiket tapi yang menonton tetap saja kurang dari tiga puluh orang."_

 _"Itulah mengapa kau membutuhkan orang sepertiku di dalam klubmu," Jongin terkikik geli dan menepuk dadanya dengan bangga._

 _"Jangan lupa datang, ya."_

Belasan lampu teater yang mulai meredup menghasilkan teriakan histeris dari penonton sebelum keadaan kembali menjadi hening saat tirai panggung terbuka perlahan. Alunan musik klasik terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan seiring dengan Mina mulai menampilkan adegan dimana Odette, sang ratu angsa tengah sendiri sebelum Von Rothbart muncul dan menyihir Mina. Adegan terus berlanjut hingga Jongin selaku sang pangeran muncul. Saat lelaki itu mulai memasuki panggung, semua adegan menjadi tidak berarti lagi bagi Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memerhatikan bagaimana kedua tangan Jongin yang bergerak begitu gemulai, atau saat salah satu kakinya yang menekuk keatas ketika membentuk _scorpion,_ atau ketika tubuhnya bergerak secara sinkron dengan di antara semua, kedua mata Jongin adalah hal yang paling menarik Kyungsoo begitu dalam. Kedua mata itu seakan akan menceritakan perasaan jatuh cinta, kebingungan, dan kesedihan yang begitu hebat seakan membuat Kyungsoo ikut merasakan apa yang lelaki itu rasakan.

Ia telah melihat lelaki itu melakukan berbagai hal. Bermain basket, mengoper bola sepak, berlari mengejar _rugby_ , berbicara dengan hebatnya dalam lomba cerdas cermat, dan masih lain lagi lomba sekolah yang Jongin ikuti. Tetapi hal ini berbeda, ini seperti sebuah sisi baru sang ketua klub menari yang baru ia lihat.

Dan kali ini, entah mengapa Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa ia ingin melihat berbagai sisi lelaki itu yang tak pernah Jongin beritahu.

-.o0o.-

Baekhyun dan Junmyeon menariknya dengan paksa untuk masuk ke backstage setelah pertunjukan selesai.

"Kau kan bisa berbicara saja, Myeon. Tidak usah menarik bajuku sampai mau longgar seperti ini." Kyungsoo menggerutu. Tangannya merapihkan pakaiannya yang mengerut akibat tarikan bersemangat saudaranya.

Junmyeon tersenyum bodoh. "Habis kata Baekhyun kau suka menghilang begitu saja. Kan kalau nanti kau hilang, yang akan dihabisi oleh bibi itu aku."

Ruangan backstage terlihat lengang. Terdapat dua pintu yang ia asumsikan sebagai ruang ganti, tiga meja rias, serta dua buah sofa lebar mengisi ruangan ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Sehun, Joohyun, Jackson, Yoo-a, dua adik kelas, dan Jongin. Baekhyun bergegas memeluk Sehun kemudian mencium pipinya lama, yang disahuti oleh anak-anak lainnya.

" _Gross_ , _Get a room you two!"_ Junmyeon juga segera menghampiri Joohyun dan tak lama mereka berdua telah sibuk dengan dunia gelembung mereka sendiri, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo berdiri layaknya orang dungu di antara pasangan Baekhyun-Sehun dan Junmyeon-Joohyun. Jongin terlihat begitu serius dengan pembicaraannya bersama anggota klubnya yang lain sehingga Kyungsoo tidak merasa perlu menyapa lelaki tersebut dan berjalan keluar secara diam-diam. Toh juga lebih baik ia pulang daripada melihat teman dan saudaranya berpacaran.

Penampakan setidaknya seratus wanita berdiri depan pintu keluar teater bukanlah sesuatu yang Kyungsoo harapkan ketika ia keluar. Tatapan berbunga-bunga mereka seketika berubah menjadi tatapan bengis dan sinis. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang mencebik juga mendengus.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Suasana ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada saat ia _marathon_ menonton film _Saw_. Padahal selama jam sekolah fansnya Jongin tidak pernah mengganggunya ataupun berkata kasar. Tapi apa ini?

"Tak kusangka ia ternyata pendek."

"Ia tidak tampan, tidak menarik juga."

"Apa yang Jongin _oppa_ sukai darinya?"

"Ia bahkan lebih terlihat seperti jelmaan bebek, jelek."

 _Ouch, ini menyakitkan juga ternyata._

Salah satu dari mereka menjulurkan kakinya dengan sengaja. Kyungsoo yang memang pada dasarnya ceroboh, sudah jelas tersandung. Seakan memperburuk suasana, tubuhnya terantuk keras tempat sampah, menyebabkan sampah-sampah tersebut jatuh berhamburan.

Spontan kecerobohannya menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh manusia di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mengumpat berkali-kali dalam pikirannya. Dari semua hari, kenapa ia harus begitu menyedihkan pada hari ini?

Melihat kekacauan yang telah ia buat, Kyungsoo memunguti semua sampah dan kembali memasukkannya ke tong sampah. Berusaha tidak memedulikan ucapan kasar kumpulan wanita yang mengaku sebagai anggota fanclub Kim Jongin.

"Punguti terus sampahnya, Kyungsoo."

"Jangan lupa di sapu ya nanti," tambahkan beberapa tawa kejam di belakangnya.

"Memang pekerjaan yang paling cocok untukmu adalah _office boy_ ㅡ"

"ㅡbukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengganggu Kyungsoo?" Ibarat drama korea yang biasa ibunya tonton, Jongin muncul layaknya seorang pahlawan tepat pada waktunya, dan seperti drama pada umumnya, seluruh wanita dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut dan mulai memasang tatapan polos bak bayi serta membela diri kalau mereka bukanlah penyebab orang yang disukai pujaan mereka jatuh.

Kyungsoo mencicit saat tangannya ditarik oleh Jongin dan dibawa pergi. Sekiranya lima langkah sesudah ia ditarik oleh lelaki tersebut, Jongin berucap tanpa menolehkan muka, "aku harap kalian akan membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" Jongin membuka mulutnya saat mereka berdua telah berada di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dihabiskan dengan keheningan dan tangan lelaki tersebut yang terus memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat serius saat berbicara dengan anggota klub yang lain. Aku tidak merasa menyapamu adalah suatu kewajiban." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata fansmu mengerikan. Mereka bertindak seperti tokoh antagonnis di drama korea yang biasa ditonton ibuku."

Ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah tidak enak, membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia telah salah berucap.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Kyungsoo bertutur cepat. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat. Memikirkan kata apa yang tepat untuk ia katakan agar tidak menyinggung lelaki dihadapannya. "Maksudkuㅡ"

"ㅡKyungsoo." Jongin segera menyela. Lelaki itu menggeleng, mimik mukanya melembut.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang memperlakukanmu dengan tidak menyenangkan. Lain kali hubungi aku, oke? Kau tahu kan aku serius dengan ucapanku?"

Sang ketua osis menaikan kedua alisnya naik turun, mengerjainya. Seolah-olah mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang 'rencana hebat Baekhyun' yang mereka lakukan minggu lalu. Muka Kyungsoo memerah, tangannya meninju bahu Jongin.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu. Itu memalukan," Jongin tertawa.

"Omong-omong, besok aku dan Yixing akan latihan menari," keduanya terdiam sejenak, memberi jeda sebelum pemuda yang lebih tinggi kembali melanjutkan.

"Apa kau mau ikut? Kau tidak harus melakukannya." Ucapan Jongin terdengar tidak memaksa, akan tetapi matanya seperti memohon kepada Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya.

Mungkin karena kedua obsidian itu, Kyungsoo langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Jongin tersenyum begitu lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. _Sebuah sisi lain lagi yang baru ia lihat._

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam sebelas siang besok, jangan lupa!"

Kyungsoo tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia setujui.

-.o0o.-

Menari adalah hal yang selalu Jongin lakukan ketika ia bosan, atau ketika sedang membutuhkan pelampiasan kala tertekan. Atau saat ia merasa dunia berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa bisa dihentikan, Jongin akan berlari ke basement tempat Yixing tinggal dan menari bersama temannya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu hingga subuh menjelang.

Jongin mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu jatuh cinta dengan menari pada umur enam tahun tatkala sang ayah membawanya menonton pertunjukan salah satu kelompok tari yang cukup terkenal di kota mereka. Jongin kecil terperangah dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia akan menari di panggung besar dengan puluhan ribu penonton menyoraki namanya.

"Dengan tampangmu yang rupawan dan tarianmu yang hebat seperti itu, aku yakin Lee Sooman akan memperkerjakanmu secara cuma-cuma."

Yixing tertawa paling keras di antara mereka bertiga. Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah berada di basement Yixing. Lelaki itu bilang bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol akan menyusul setelah jam makan siang saat menjemputnya. Namun mengenal seorang Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun belum juga datang walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tiga sore.

"Percayalah Kyungsoo," ucapan Yixing tersendat-sendat akibat tawaannya, "aku sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Jongin ikut audisi. Tapi kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing serius sementara wajah Jongin mulai memerah malu.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Jika nanti aku masuk SM Entertaiment, Kai akan iri dengan kepopuleranku yang mengalahkannya."

Sontak Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dengan sahabat kecil Jongin hingga suara yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut berasal dari cekikikannya dan Yixing.

"Menggelikan Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu."

Jongin memukul kepala Yixing kemudian berucap pelan, "harusnya kau tidak perlu memberitahukan itu kepada Kyungsoo."

Merasa kasihan dengan Jongin, Yixing memutuskan untuk tidak membawa topik ini lebih lanjut lantas menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar dari Jongin kau bisa bernyanyi." alih-alih tertawa, lelaki yang ditanyakan tersedak kencang hingga kedua pemuda lainnya harus menepuk punggungnya. Takut jika Kyungsoo mati mendadak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tersedak seperti ini! Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya! Aku mengatakan ini karena Jongin tidak pernah berhenti mengungkitnya! Jangan salahkan aku!"

Yixing menemukan kepalanya kembali dipukul untuk kedua kalinya oleh Jongin dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima menit terakhir. Lelaki tersebut hendak protes jika saja sahabatnya tidak segera menyela dan berbicara tanpa suara tentang 'kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu juga!' yang ia balas dengan 'kau tidak pernah bilang kalau itu sebuah rahasia!'

Jongin merengut. Malu masih tercetak jelas dalam wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih terbatuk walaupun sudah tidak sericuh tadi. Suara gaduh memenuhi penjuru ruangan, tak lain adalah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lebar bersama seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi layaknya raksasa dan tersenyum begitu lebar yang Kyungsoo asumsikan sebagai Chanyeol.

"Oi! Kalian sedang apa? Mau threesome ya? Ikut dong," Chanyeol menyengir bodoh, tidak menyadari suasana aneh yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Sontak Jongin dan Yixing segera melepas tangan mereka dari bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berpikir mesum, bodoh. Kyungsoo tersedak saat aku bilang bahwa Jongin sering memuji suaranya."

Jongin mendelik, sementara Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum misterius kemudian ikut menambahkan minyak ke dalam api membara.

"Ah masalah itu. Asal kau tahu saja, Soo, Jongin tidak pernah menutup mulutnya mengenai hal itu. Bahkan dia pernah bolos latihan menari hanya demi melihatmu latihan vokal."

Sehun pura-pura terkaget, matanya membola serta mulutnya segera ia tutup dengan tangan. "Astaga, Jongin maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu." wajah lelaki itu tidak menunjukan rupa menyesal sama sekali, bahkan lebih terlihat seperti senang.

Dasar Oh setan Sehun sialan.

"Ayo mulai berlatih."

Melihat wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memerah, Sehun tersenyum geli kemudian bersiap untuk dalam formasi tarian mereka. Ia tidak mau memancing Jongin lebih malu lagi dari ini. Lelaki itu masih mempunyai foto Sehun yang melakukan cross dressing dengan kostum SNSD ketika mereka berumur lima belas tahun, dan ya, kekasihnya belum mengetahui tentang hal ini. Jika Baekhyun tahu, maka Sehun akan selamanya menjadi orang dimasuki, bukan yang memasuki.

Memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

-.o0o.-

Berlari meyusuri lapangan, dribble bola sebanyak tiga kali, lalu oper ke Taemin. Taemin mengoper ke Hyuk, kemudian bola kembali di oper kearahnya, hindari musuh sebisa mungkin, lakukan lay up dan, shoot! Anggukan kepala dari wasit dan suara tiupan peluit dengan cepat menghasilkan seribu suara lainnya yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Jongin oppa hebat!"

"Kalahkan tim itu, oppa!"

"Kau adalah yang terbaik!"

Tim basket sekolah sedang kedatangan tamu dari sekolah lain. Hanya pertandingan pertemanan setiap tiga bulan sekali, bukan lomba.

Permainan terus berlanjut selama sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya sekolah mereka menang dengan poin 52-40. Teriakan histeris para anggota fanclub Jongin memenuhi lapangan indoor sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka juga membawa banner yang Kyungsoo lihat saat pertunjukan klub menari minggu lalu.

Latihan vokal telah dibatalkan, Ryeowook yang menjabat sebagai ketua tidak hadir. Kesempatan emas ini langsung digunakan oleh teman-temannya untuk bolos. Kyungsoo yang hendak memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia akan pulang bersama Baekhyun, malah ditarik oleh pemuda itu untuk duduk di barisan pertama dan disuruh menunggu hingga pertandingan selesai.

Setelah sesi bersalaman dan foto dengan tim lawan selesai, seluruh anggota tim basket keluar dari lapangan satu persatu menuju ruang ganti. Kecuali Jongin, yang sekitarnya telah dikelilingi sekumpulan wanita berseragam sekolah lain untuk meminta foto dengan sang lelaki terpopuler di sekolah.

Sang ketua osis seakan terlihat sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tersenyum lebar dan membentuk pose peace saat kamera ponsel sudah mengarah ke arahnya. Lima belas menit telah berlalu, namun jumlah orang yang ingin berfoto bersama Jongin seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Kyungsoo menguap lebar. Pikiran untuk meninggalkan Jongin bersama fansnya berkali-kali melintas, tapi ide tersebut langsung ia buang ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum bersalah. Tak tahu apa yang telah merasuki pikirannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Menunggu juga berarti harus menerima semua tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan untuknya serta tatapan bertanya tentang apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di lapangan. Oh, jangan lupakan juga tatapan dendam bagi mereka yang masih teringat harus membersihkan sampah agar dipandang baik di mata Jongin.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo berkata tentang kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya sehingga mereka begitu tidak menyukainya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menjadi orang yang Jongin sukai.

Lagipula, kenapa Jongin harus begitu tampan, sih?

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya. Lelaki itu tidak sadar bahwa di lapangan hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja sedangkan yang lainnya sudah entah kemana, serta tidak sadar dengan Jongin yang tengah menatap kearahnya seperti ingin tertawa.

"Aw, lepaskan!" Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo gemas sambil tertawa begitu lebar sampai hampir semua giginya terlihat. Kedua tangannya masih terus mencubit pipi Kyungsoo walaupun sang pemiliknya sudah mengeluh minta dilepaskan berkali-kali bahkan sudah mencubit balik tangannya.

"Ayo pulang." ucap Jongin setelah lelaki itu puas menyandera pipinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, meraih ransel biru miliknya dan menyampirkan ke bahu.

"Tidak mandi dulu? Aku bisa menunggumu sebentar lagi."

"Aku bisa mandi nanti, kau sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Ayo."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali lengan Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan lengan Jongin. Namun keduanya tetap menatap ke depan seakan lengan mereka tidak sesekali bersentuhan.

Pun ujung mata Kyungsoo sering menatap basah Jongin yang sedang menggerakkan jari kelingking pemuda tersebut agar bisa mengait sekilas dengan kelingking miliknya, berusaha sebisa mungkin seperti tidak disengajaㅡyang dibalas oleh Jongin yang memalingkan wajah dengan warna merah padam mendominasi pipi hingga telinga dan lehernya karena aksinya ketahuan.

Jongin lucu sekali.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin terus melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah seperti ini.

-.o0o.-

Nama lelaki itu Kim Jongin. Ia lahir hanya dua hari lebih muda dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu pernah mengatakan dengan candaan bahwa mungkin mereka harus merayakan ulang tahun bersama saat keduanya tengah menikmati ramyun di kedai dekat sekolahㅡwalaupun Kyungsoo tahu di balik ucapan Jongin ada harapan untuk mewujudkan kenyataan tersebut.

Menari adalah hal yang akan Jongin lakukan sampai ia mati. Tidak peduli walaupun empat puluh tahun yang akan mendatang tubuhnya sudah tidak selincah dulu, ia akan tetap menari.

Tubuhnya yang macam atlit juga mengartikan tentang betapa hebatnya ia dalam berolahraga. Berada di dalam tim basket dan tim sepak bola bukan berarti ia hanya menguasai kedua bidang olahraga tersebut. Coba berilah lelaki itu sebuah bidang olahraga yang tidak pernah ia sentuh, maka dalam beberapa menit latihan dan penyesuaian, Jongin akan menguasainya seperti telah berlatih selama belasan tahun.

Seakan belum cukup, Jongin juga masuk ke dalam sepuluh peringkat orang pintar teratas di angkatan mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu sempurna?" Kyungsoo menggumam kala mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan klub masing-masing. Jongin yang mendengarnya terkekeh dan menyangkal, ia mengatakan bahwa ayahnya pernah menasihatinya bahwa kekuatan fisik harus diimbangi dengan kemampuan otak. Itulah sebabnya walaupun harus pulang sore, lelaki itu akan menyempatkan waktu untuk belajar sesampainya ia di rumah.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerti mengapa banyak wanita yang begitu menyukainya.

Jongin selalu memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya sendiri.

Meski ia harus dikepung puluhan wanita dan bajunya menjadi korban tarikan tangan hingga longgar, Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum. Atau ketika lelaki itu dipaksa berfoto dengan fansnya, ia mengingatkan dengan sopan bahwa mereka harus berbaris kemudian mengambil foto sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa kendati yang Jongin inginkan hanyalah berbaring di atas kasurnyaㅡ lelaki itu tidak mengeluh.

Atau saat Jongin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus melepas mimpinya sebagai koreografer terkenal demi mengambil jurusan manajemen seperti yang disarankan oleh ayahnyaㅡ lelaki itu juga tidak membangkang.

Jongin begitu sempurna sampai Kyungsoo tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jongin menyukai lelaki ceroboh sepertinya.

-.o0o.-

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak insiden Mrs. Im menghukum Kyungsoo menyikat toilet sekolah karena terlambat, yang artinya bahwa hari sabtu minggu ini adalah pertunjukan klub vokal. Sudah seminggu terakhir klub vokal berlatih begitu keras, setiap hari sepulang sekolah mereka selalu menyediakan setidaknya satu atau dua jam untuk latihan. Perubahan jadwal tersebut menyebabkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang awalnya pulang bersama pada hari senin, rabu, dan kamis, menjadi setiap hari. Kyungsoo terus mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak harus menunggunya, tetapi Jongin membalas ucapannya kalau lelaki itu selalu ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah dan bukan sengaja menunggu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memerah malu karena mengira Jongin menunggunya.

"Omong-omong Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin di hari terakhir latihan klub vokal. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang berjarak lima belas menit dari rumah mereka, mencari kostum untuk pertunjukan besok, katanya.

Saat itu mereka tengah berada di salah satu toko baju, Kyungsoo berjalan mengitari rak-rak kemeja dan Jongin mengikut di belakangnya, sama seperti tatapan pegawai wanita di toko tersebut yang terus mengikuti kemanapun Jongin berjalan.

"Ya?" tangan Kyungsoo meraih kemeja baby blue berpola garis vertikal dengan dua kantung besar di bagian dada. Lucu sekali, berapa harganya?

"Sabtu nanti film Hyung keluar," Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya menelisik price tag kemeja itu, lima belas ribu won. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Pas sekali dengan uang di dompetnya. Sesudahnya menarik gantungan baju dan memamerkannya ke Jongin. Pandangan mereka bersitatap kemudian tanpa aba-aba keduanya mengucapkan kedua kalimat berbeda secara bersamaan.

"Apa kau mau menonton bersamaku nanti?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan baju ini?"

Keduanya terdiam, menyerap ucapan sang lawan bicara. Wajah keduanya perlahan-lahan memerah.

"Apa kauㅡ"

"Menurutmuㅡ"

Jongin hendak membuka mulut ketika Kyungsoo ikut membuka mulutnya lagi. Jongin kembali menutup bibirnya, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara. Namun Kyungsoo juga ikut menutup mulutnya. Keduanya terus membuka dan menutup mulut mereka hingga akhirnya lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendengus kencang kemudian berbicara cukup lantang untuk menarik perhatian para pegawai.

"Ya, baju itu terlihat bagus untukmu. Kau mau menonton film bersamaku tidak?" Kyungsoo masih membisu, membuat Jongin mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar. Mata lelaki itu bergerak ke penjuru toko, mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari mata lelaki di hadapannya.

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa ini adalah bentuk penolakan lelaki itu terhadapnya? Sial, kenapa pula ia harus gugup seperti ini?

Kyungsoo yang melihat kegugupannya tergelak kecil kemudian berlalu melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kasir tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara Jongin yang belum mendapatkan jawaban terus mengikuti Kyungsoo menuntut jawaban.

"Kyungsoo, jawab aku."

"Kau mau pergi menonton denganku atau tidak?"

"Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Lelaki yang lebih kecil terus menutup mulutnya bahkan saat mereka sudah selesai membeli baju, keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, maupun sedang menunggu bus di halte. Berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki lain yang tidak bisa menghentikan ocehannya.

"Apa ini artinya kau tidak mau menonton bersamaku?" ucapan tersebut sukses menyebabkan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, namun terlihat kentara sekali jika bibir lelaki itu maju beberapa senti, tanpa melihatpun Kyungsoo tahu Jongin saat ini tengah memasang ekspresi bagaikan anjing kecil yang diusir oleh pemiliknya. Kyungsoo menjadi tidak tega harus mendiaminya lebih lama lagi.

"Iya, aku mau." ujar Kyungsoo pelan, begitu pelan andai Jongin tidak mempunyai pendengaran yang baik, ia pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Uh, apa katamu?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak yakin dengan ucapan lelaki dihadapannya walaupun ia sudah mendengar kalimat itu barusan.

"Iya Jongin, aku mau menonton denganmu. Sudah cukup terdengar belum?" dalam sekejap ekspresi sang ketua osis berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari yang awalnya seperti hendak menangis menjadi bagaikan seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan lotere. Jongin tersenyum begitu lebar hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga.

Keputusan itulah yang membawa keduanya saat ini duduk di dalam bioskop, bersama puluhan orang asing lainnyaㅡ setelah keduanya bergegas dari pertunjukan klub vokal Kyungsoo menuju bioskop yang telah mereka pesan tiketnya kemarin sehabis membeli kemeja yang Kyungsoo pakai sekarang.

Dalam film kali ini Dyo bermain dengan salah satu aktor terkenal Jo Jungsuk, banyak yang memprediksi kalau projek ini akan sukses besar. Pemesanan tiket telah dibuka sejak jumat kemarin, sehingga keduanya harus bergerak cepat agar tidak mendapat tempat paling bawah.

"Kau yakin tidak mau membeli popcorn?" Jongin bertanya untuk kelima kalinya sejak mereka masuk ke dalam teater sepuluh menit lalu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum mengatakan hal yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin. Popcorn mahal. Lebih baik uangnya digunakan untuk makan malam daripada beli itu." Jongin kembali mengangguk.

"Lagipula kalau kau mau membeli popcorn, beli saja. Kenapa harus bertanya kepadaku?" lampu teater yang mulai meredup membatalkan niat Jongin untuk menjawab. Kyungsoo sudah menatap layar, membuat Jongin mengikuti aksinya.

Seiring berjalannya film, sang ketua osis tidak lagi memperhatikan layar, melainkan lelaki di sampingnya. Ia mengamati betapa lentiknya bulu mata Kyungsoo, atau bagaimana dua kerutan di kedua matanya muncul ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum maupun tertawa, atau hidungnya yang terlihat tertutup karena pipinya yang gemuk. Berangsur-angsur matanya turun ke bibir penuh Kyungsoo, rahangnya, leher putihnya, hingga ke pundak Kyungsoo.

Kalau ia mencoba bersandar di pundak Kyungsoo, apakah lelaki itu akan menolak?

Coba atau tidak?

Pikiran tersebut terus mengantuinya. Jongin berdeham kecil, kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke arah layar. Tampak Dooshik tengah membawa Dooyoung ke dalam club. Ia kembali berdeham, lalu mulai menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, agar tidak terlihat disengaja sambil fokus menonton. Jongin mulai memiringkan kepalanya mendekati arah pundak Kyungsoo, lantas bersandar perlahan ke bahu itu.

Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?

Kyungsoo terdiam tidak merespon. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak terganggu dengan adanya kepala Jongin di bahunya. Jongin tersenyum bodoh, kembali menghadap layar masih dengan kepalanya menyandar. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo juga tersenyum lebar sama bodohnya seperti Jongin.

-.o0o.-

"Aku akan menonton ulang film itu lagi nanti hingga seribu kali."

Jongin tertawa terpingkal mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih kecil memutuskan pulang ke rumah berjalan kaki saja. Hari ini malam minggu, bus dan kereta bawah tanah pasti lebih ramai dari biasanya, katanya.

"Kau mau menghabiskan berapa juta won, huh?" tangan keduanya memegang cone es krim. Rasa bubble gumuntuk Kyungsoo dan rasa vanilla latte untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat mengeluh bahwa cuaca sedang dingin dan Jongin akan membuatnya menggigil jika membeli es krim, namun lelaki berkulit tan bersikukuh bahwa es krim akan lebih enak jika di makan saat cuaca dingin, bukan saat panas. Jongin juga terus membujuk Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu menyerah kemudian berjanji akan membayar semuanya.

"Maksudku tidak seperti itu. Aku akan menonton sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan kalinya di internet. Saat ini uangku bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli tiket bioskop satu kali lagi." Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya tidak sadar. Lelaki itu menghitung berapa hari lagi ia akan mendapatkan uang saku dan makanan apa yang bisa ia beli di kantin sekolah selama lima hari dengan sisa uangnya.

Ketukan langkah kaki pejalan kaki lain, suara kendaraan berlari dengan waktu, serta es krim yang mulai meleleh menjadi hiburan kedua insan tersebut. Sesekali Kyungsoo menggumamkan lagu yang terlewat di pikirannya, sementara Jongin sibuk menyesap es krim vanillanya.

"Aku dengar acara akhir tahun akan digelar dengan meriah. Baekhyun tidak berhenti membicarakan tentang jumlah dana yang diberikan sekolah untuk acara ini." Jongin menghela nafas lelah kemudian mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami sedang disibukkan oleh hal itu. Aku bahkan sedang kesulitan membagi waktu antara basket, sepak bola, menari, maupun mengurusi acara ini. Belum lagi ditambah ujian akhir yang semakin dekat."

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri yang mendaftarkan diri ke begitu banyak klub, karena akhirnya semua akan berbalik menyusahkan diriku sendiri."

Pagar rumah Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat di depan mata membuat keduanya menghentikan langkah. Kyungsoo membalikkan badan menghadap ke arah Jongin. Masih dengan es krim yang tersisa setengah, lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah menonton pertunjukan klub vocal kami tadi sore. Karenamu, pertunjukan kali ini menjadi pertunjukan dengan jumlah penonton terbanyak," Kyungsoo memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "terima kasih juga karena telah mengajakku menonton filmtadi."

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini, tapi pertunjukan klub vokal bagus sekali. Wajar sekali kalian berlatih tiga kali seminggu. Lain kali aku pasti akan menonton lagi."

Suasana jalanan yang sepi, lampu remang-remang, mata Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan berbinar. Pas sekali.

Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo hingga hampir tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo mendongak menatap ke arahnya, kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya menuju kening lelaki di hadapannya.

 **Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo.**

Jongin.

Mencium.

Kening.

Kyungsoo.

Kenyataan tersebut berhasil mengembalikkan kesadaran Jongin. Ia spontan terkaget dan menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Selamat Jongin, kau sudah melewati batas.

Suasana jalanan yang sepi, lampu remang-remang, lelehan es krim jatuh ke aspal, Jongin yang berlari cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menunggu sepatah kata keluar dari bibir lelaki satunya.

-.o0o.-

Jongin menghilang.

Ia menghilang bagaikan asap.

Menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi, dimakan serigala, atau apapun caranya.

Lelaki itu tidak terlihat dimanapun Kyungsoo mencarinya. Di lorong, di lapangan basket, lapangan sepak bola, ruang kelas, kantin, ruang tari, ruang osis, gerbang sekolah, atau dimanapun tempat yang bisa dipikirkan.

Semua orang yang ia tanyai juga tidak pernah tahu dimana keberadaan lelaki tersebut. Bahkan Sehun, yang notabenenya adalah sahabat setianya Jongin, juga tidak tahu kemana perginya sang ketua osis.

Sudah genap satu setengah bulan sejak pertunjukan klub vokal, yang artinya juga satu setengah bulan telah berlalu sejak insiden sang ketua osis mencium kening Kyungsoo kemudian berlari bagaikan orang ketakutan yang baru melihat setan.

"Kau yakin Jongin masuk sekolah setiap hari?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada kekasihnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan berkali-kali. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di kantin seperti biasanya saat jam istirahat.

"Ini aneh," Sehun menaruh kepalanya di atas tangan, matanya menyipit, dahinya mengerut, "fansnya juga tidak tahu kemana perginya Jongin. Bayangkan saja, hampir seluruh wanita disini adalah penggemarnya tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu dimana Jongin bersembunyi?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun ikut menyipit, melakukan pose berpikir yang sama seperti kekasihnya, "sebelumnya Jongin terlihat begitu gencar mendekati Kyungsoo. Kenapa sekarang ia mundur begitu saja disaat semua orang sudah melihat usahanya?"

Sepasang kekasih itu spontan mengaduh keras ketika kepala mereka dipukul oleh buku cetak ekonomi setebal tujuh senti. Kyungsoo, sang pelaku kekerasan, mendengus sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti detektif. Belajar saja sekarang. Sudah tahu habis ini ada pengambilan nilai, kalian malah santai-santai." kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mendengus. Lelaki itu hendak memukul balik kepala Kyungsoo jika saja lelaki yang hendak dipukul tidak segera menyimpan buku cetak ekonominya.

"Kalau bukan aku dan Sehun yang peduli lalu siapa? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jongin? Kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu menghindarimu seperti ini?"

Oh, ya. Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi malam setelah pertunjukan klub vokal. Lelaki itu hanya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ikut perayaan makan-makan di restoran karena sahabatnya dan Jongin hendak pergi menonton film Dyo yang terbaru kemudian pulang seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo juga tidak memberitahu sahabatnya masalah itu, terlalu bingung harus mulai dari mana. Sehun juga sepertinya tidak tahu tentang hal tersebut, terbukti dari kekasih sahabatnya yang tidak bertanya apapun atau melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan memata-matai.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu acuh, ia kembali membaca bukunya, menghafal kata per kata yang sekiranya akan keluar dalam pengambilan nilai nanti. Ia juga menyadari kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan setelahnya, namun Kyungsoo hanya memilih diam.

"Kenapa sih kau bersikap tidak peduli? Kau masih juga tidak menyukai Jongin?"

-.o0o.-

Baekhyun salah.

Baekhyun salah dan lelaki itu tidak sadar bahwa ia salah.

Kalau Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan Jongin untuk apa ia mencari sang ketua osis kesana kemari layaknya anjing hilang yang mencari pemiiknya, mengitari lingkungan sekolah hingga lima kali setiap harinya sebelum pulang sekolahㅡjika seharusnya ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan cepat dan bisa beristirahat lebih lama.

Memang pada awalnya Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan hal itu. Maksudnya, Kyungsoo kan sudah tidak memiliki jadwal latihan klub vokal lagi sehingga waktunya pulang sekolah kembali menjadi normal, serta Jongin adalah seorang lelaki super sibuk bahkan setelah pulang sekolah, jadi wajar saja ia menganggap bahwa Jongin sudah tidak ada keperluan untuk mengantarnya pulang lagi. Toh, ia juga tidak bermasalah tentang hal itu.

Tapi, ya, harus Kyungsoo akui, bahwa kecupan Jongin di keningnya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk, ia juga merasa banyak sekali kupu-kupu merambat dalam perutnya, atau hanya dengan memikirkan Jongin wajahnya bisa memerah panas.

Ia merindukan senyum Jongin, merindukan bagaimana giginya yang hampir terlihat semua ketika tersenyum, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat saat disinari oleh matahari, lelucon bodohnya, kegugupannya saat salah bicara, betapa seriusnya dia ketika berbicara tentang menari, serta matanya, yang menatap Kyungsoo seperti ia adalah pemegang tata surya.

Baekhyun bilang Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Jongin.

Lelaki itu salah.

Karena Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin.

Suka sekali, hingga sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara harus berhenti.

-.o0o.-

Ini melelahkan.

Menghindari Kyungsoo jauh lebih sulit dari pada menghindari ratusan penggemarnya. Melarikan diri tidak pernah se-melelahkan ini sebelumnya. Ia harus memasang radar kuat untuk tahu kapan segera berbelok masuk kelas lain sebelum Kyungsoo melewati lorong sekolah, atau kapan ia harus bersembunyi di gudang sebelum kabur ke pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah saat lelaki itu mencarinya pada jam istirahat.

Jongin telah mengacaukan segalanya, dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukan rasa ketertarikannya terhadap Jongin. Lelaki itu pasti hanya menganggapnya seorang teman baik. Bagaimana bisa ia menghancurkan itu semua hanya dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau telah resmi menjadi bahan candaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun setiap harinya. Kenapa sih kau begitu percaya diri menganggap Kyungsoo menyukaimu?"

Seperti biasanya, selama satu setengah bulan terakhir, ketika jam pulang sekolah baru saja berdering, Jongin segera melarikan diri ke basement apartemen Yixing. Lelaki itu yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan mencarinya hingga ke tempat ini dan juga belum tentu mengingat tempat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini, Jongin? Aku lelah melihatmu datang ke rumahku terus. Carilah rumah orang lain, seperti Chanyeol ataupun Sehun. Lagipula tidakkah ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan dari pada menghindari lelaki yang belum tentu peduli padamu?"

Ouch. Sakit sekali.

"Terima kasih Xing. Bukannya menghibur, kau telah sukses membuat perasaanku semakin diaduk-aduk." Jongin menggumam, suaranya terendam karena ia tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal sahabatnya. Tak berapa lama sang ketua osis mengeluh kesakitan, bokongnya baru saja disepak oleh sahabatnya.

Selalu seperti ini. Jongin akan secara tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah Yixing dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya walaupun sang pemilik belum sampai di rumah (salahkan Yixing karena terlalu malas membuka pintu), naik ke atas ranjang tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, kemudian mensabotase seluruh snackyang ada di kulkas Yixing. Dan setelah dipaksa pulang dengan berbagai ancaman, barulah Jongin pulang ke rumah menggunakan jalur lain yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit lebih lama dari pada jalur pulang biasanya.

Ia memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah lesu dan bahu merosot. Tubuhnya segera ia jatuhkan ke sofa depan televisinya. Jongin terlalu lelah untuk memindahkan badannya ke kamar. Lelaki itu tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Ini hanya masalah waktu, dan entah mengapa sesuatu seperti mengatakan kepadanya kalau waktu hingga Kyungsoo akan menemukannya tidak akan lama lagi.

Hanya dengan mengingat nama Kyungsoo saja sudah membuat rasa rindu membuncah di hati Jongin.

Sebutlah Jongin pengecut, karena memang Jongin adalah seorang pengecut yang terlalu takut untuk mendengar kalimat yang berisi penolakan lelaki itu terhadapnya.

Ia merindukan keberadaan lelaki tersebut saat mereka pulang. Ia merindukan nyanyian Kyungsoo kala keduanya tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan. Jongin merindukan tingkah laku Kyungsoo, saat lelaki itu berteriak lucu ketika melihat anjing yang lewat, atau saat lelaki itu tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo yang tertawa karena lelucon bodohnya, merindukan kecerobohannya, mulutnya yang tidak bisa berhenti bercerita tentang kehidupannya setiap hari, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati ketika tersenyum. Ia bahkan merindukan nama itu hanya dengan melafalkannya saja.

Lelaki itu mendesah lelah ketika membayangkan semua hal tentang Kyungsoo.

Andai ia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo. Menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo adalah hal yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Impian tentang keduanya yang sedang menikmati kencan di taman diiringi oleh kicauan burung berhasil membawa Jongin tertidur pulas di sofa walaupun dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

Oh, Jongin. Andai kau tahu bahwa yang mempersulit ini semua adalah tindakanmu.

-.o0o.-

Suara pintu apartemen yang diketuk dengan beringas berhasil membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya. Beberapa erangan terselip keluar ketika ia menyadari posisi tidurnya yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang bertengger di atas televisi, jam tiga pagi.

Mungkin hanya orang mabuk mencari rumahnya, Jongin menggumam sebelum kembali tertidur. Tak berapa lama ketukan seseorang di pintunya muncul lagi, kali ini dua kali lebih berisik. Bahkan ia mendengar beberapa tendangan dilayangkan terhadap pintunya. Apa iya orang mabuk punya tenaga untuk mengetuk dan menendang pintu sehebat itu?

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri hingga tiga menit dan ditambah dengan ketukan di pintunya belum berhenti juga, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri.

Tapi bagaimana jika yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah pencuri?

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Jongin mengitari seluruh ruangan apartemennya, mencari barang yang sekiranya cukup untuk membela diri. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah tongkat baseball yang diberikan oleh kakaknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Jongin ke lima belas. Ini bisa digunakaan sebagai alat bela diri, kan?

Ketukan pintu yang semakin kencang berbanding terbalik dengan langkahnya yang begitu pelan. Ia menghela nafas, tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat baseball sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun pria yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah seseorang yang ia bayangkan untuk berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan muka masam.

"Sehun?"

"Kejutan." lelaki itu langsung melewatinya kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan Jongin berdiri di depan pintu masih dengan menggenggam erat tongkat baseball.

"Aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk datang kesini pada jam yang tidak kau kira agar kau tidak bisa menghindariku." Sahabatnya segera menuju ke dapur dan mengambil kaleng soda dingin kemudian meminumnya tanpa seijin pemilik rumah.

Jongin yang tersadar segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan menaruh tongkat baseballnya di samping pintu, kemudian mengikuti Sehun yang sudah duduk santai di sofa tempat ia tertidur tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini, Sehun?" Jongin mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan. Baju seragam masih melekat di tubuh atletis pria tersebut. Mengingat bahwa sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi, berarti hari sudah berganti menjadi sabtu yang artinya hari ini tidak ada kegiatan sekolah sama sekali.

Sehun yang terdiam hampir lima menit menyebabkan rasa kantuk kembali menguasai Jongin. Sang pemilik rumah hampir kembali tertidur jika saja sahabatnya tidak menarik telinganya begitu kuat hingga terasa seperti hendak terlepas.

"Lepaskan tanganmu bajingan!" jam tiga pagi dan suara Jongin yang melengking bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus, Sehun tahu itu. Tapi bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Jongin, ia malah semakin menarik telinga sahabatnya sampai suara sahabatnya melengking tiga kali lipat.

"Tidak akan sampai kau memberitahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian!"

"Lepaskan!" tangan Jongin tak tinggal diam, ia meraih rambut Sehun dan menjambak surai berwarna cokelat itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Sehingga kali ini bukan hanya Jongin yang teriak, melainkan sahabatnya juga.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku sialan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Satu jam kemudian, setelah mengeluarkan banyak teriakan dan menerima beribu cacian dari tetangga yang terganggu, serta tidak kuat lagi menahan kesakitan pada rambut dan telinga masing-masing, Jongin dan Sehun resmi menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Jadi," Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya cukup lama sibuk meredakan kesakitan di bagian tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" seketika tubuh Jongin menegang. Walaupun sang ketua osis berpura-pura bertingkah seperti biasa, sahabatnya masih bisa melihat bahunya yang tampak kaku.

"Tidak ada."

"Jongin," Sehun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "aku tidak bodoh. Kyungsoo mencarimu setiap hari. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian."

Lelaki yang ditanyai memainkan kedua tangannya tidak sadar, salah satu tanda jika ia sedang gugup. Sehun masih menatapnya, menunggu dengan sabar sampai Jongin mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jonginㅡ"

"Aku menciumnya malam itu."

Sehun terdiam. Jongin menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mencium keningnya malam itu, Sehun."

Jongin berharap bahwa sahabatnya akan mengerti dirinya, kemudian memeluknya dan berkata 'aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu. Semangatlah, kau ingin makan apa? Pizza? Jajangmyeon? Ayam? Akan aku bayarkan.'

Bukan sebuah toyoran kasar di kepala dan berbagai umpatan di layangkan kepadanya.

Jongin memajukan bibirnya, "kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh? Aku sedang sensitive, Hun. Seharusnya kau menyenangkanku bukan menghinaku."

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan. "It's just a god damn forehead kiss, Jongin. What the fuck, jangan melebihkan seperti itu. Aku pikir kau sudah memerawaninya."

Jika bibirnya bisa dimajukan hingga panjang, sudah dipastikan saat ini bibir Jongin akan menyerupai bibir seekor pelikan. Bahkan tatapan seperti itu tidak berhasil meluluhkan sahabatnya yang masih menatapnya garang. Ditatap terus-menerus seperti itu membuat Jongin mengkeret dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo mencarimu setiap hari."

Sehun mengamati pergerakan sahabatnya. Lelaki itu masih menundukan kepalanya. Terkadang ia tidak bisa memahami apa yang ada di pikiran pria berkulit tan tersebut. Ketika ia berada di lingkungan sekolah, atau lingkungan masyarakat, ia begitu percaya diri. Semua yang Jongin lakukan sudah ia perhitungkan sebelumnya, ia selalu berpikir jauh sebelum berbicara atau bertindak (itulah alasan kenapa guru-guru selalu mengirim Jongin untuk mengikuti lomba debat dan selalu pulang dengan piala juara satu) Ia juga selalu bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang ia lakukan.

Tapi apa ini?

Melarikan diri hanya karena mencium kening si ceroboh sahabat kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo?

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku sudah melewati batas, Hun. Ia pasti sudah memertawaiku karena bersikap terlalu percaya diri. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menunjukan ketertarikan apapun kepadaku, akunya saja yang terlalu berharap." ucapan sahabatnya benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin membuka kepala Jongin dan mencari apa yang salah dari otak jenius itu. Ia harus menarik nafas berkali-kali dan mengingatkan bahwa ini masih jam setengah lima pagi, terlalu pagi untuk berteriak juga ditambah oleh cacian yang mereka terima oleh tetangga tadi membuatnya harus lebih sabar menghadapi sang pemilik rumah.

"Dengar," Ia berpindah tempat duduk di samping sahabatnya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tahu kau merasa ketakutan untuk mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya bagaimanapun juga kau harus mendengarkannya. Jangan melarikan diri seperti ini. Kyungsoo juga memiliki hal yang ingin ia katakana kepadamu."

Selama beberapa menit setelahnya Jongin masih cemberut dan bergumam 'kau tidak mengerti' yang hanya Sehun diamkan. Sampai tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya menatap Sehun berbinar. Apapun yang akan Jongin katakan kali ini, pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Apa selesai semester ini aku pindah sekolah saja ya agar tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi?"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua jam, Jongin kembali berteriak nyaring. Kali ini bukan karena telinganya yang dijewer, melainkan rambutnya yang dijambak secara frustasi oleh Sehun.

"Akan kubuka isi otakmu itu dan kucari kabel mana yang menyimpang dari tempatnya!"

-.o0o.-

Dan akhirnya setelah menerima ocehan panjang dari sahabatnya, disinilah Jongin sekarang. Pada hari jumat sore dimana semua murid bergegas pulang lebih cepat untuk berjalan-jalan atau bermain, lelaki itu memilih mengikuti Kyungsoo pulang dengan menjaga jarak aman sebanyak empat puluh meter. Memperhatikan punggung kecil lelaki di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu pas jika dilingkupi oleh kedua tangannya, serta tangannya yang berkali-kali memohon untuk bisa merapihkan rambut pemuda itu ketika tertiup angin.

Ini sudah hari kelima sejak Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah lelaki itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sehun telah memintanya untuk menjadi jantan dan menghampiri Kyungsoo kemudian menjelaskan segalanya pada hari senin kemarin. Namun karena nama tengah Jongin adalah 'pengecut' jika sedang berhadapan dengan segala hal yang menyangkut Kyungsoo, maka Jongin terus menundanya hingga hari ini.

Mengamati pemuda ceroboh itu beberapa hari terakhir membuat kadar kerinduan Jongin akan pemuda itu semakin meluap. Ia ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo, ingin mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi kepadanya sehari-hari, apakah Yifan masih mengganggunya, ataukah ada penggemarnya yang melakukan hal buruk kepadanya, bagaimana hasil evaluasi klub vokal, tugas apa saja yang harus ia kerjakan, bagaimana persiapannya untuk menghadapi ujian akhir semester kamis depan, makanan apa yang ingin lelaki itu makan, atau apakah ia ingin mencoba restoran baru yang baru saja dibuka dekat rumah Yixing.

Berbagai pemikiran yang berkelebat di dalam otaknya membuat Jongin tidak sadar bahwa sepatunya baru saja menginjak kaleng soda bekas yang suaranya begitu nyaring. Ditambah dengan suasana jalanan sepi semakin membuat suara tersebut lebih mudah terdengar hingga ke kedua telinga Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?"

Satu kata. **Mampus**.

Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak melihatnya. Lelaki itu sekarang tidak seharusnya berlari ke arahnya begitu cepat.

 _Lari bodoh, lari!_

Tanpa berdebat lama dengan pikirannya, kedua kaki Jongin berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo sehingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup rentang di antara keduanya. Semakin lama Kyungsoo terlihat semakin kecil dari pandangannya. Jongin dikatakan sebagai salah satu atlit terbaik sekolah bukan hanya sebuah omong kosong saja, tahu. Tetapi ketika ia kembali menengok ke belakang dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah jatuh tersungkur lagi di pinggir jalan, lelaki itu segera berlari ke arah si pemuda ceroboh tanpa memikirkan bahwa saat ini ia masih dalam misi menghindari Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa? Bisa berjalan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia merintih kesakitan saat Jongin memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya. Tadi ketika ia berlari mengejar Jongin, kakinya tidak sengaja berputar ke arah yang salah sehingga kalau ditekan sedikit saja perihnya tidak tahu ampun.

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus berlari mengejarku, sih? Sudah tahu ceroboh. Lihat kan apa yang terjadi kepadamu sekarang. Dipegang sedikit saja kau sudah berteriak kesakitan. Bagaimana berjalan pulang?" Jongin terus melanjutkan omelannya terhadap Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari bahwa muka lelaki yang sedang diomeli sudah cemberut dan bibirnya mulai bergetar menahan banyaknya ucapan yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Kalau kau tidak menghindar dariku pasti kakiku baik-baik saja sekarang! Ini salahmu!" sang ketua osis yang masih belum menyadari maksud dari ucapan Kyungsoo malah kembali membalas.

"Salahku bagaimana?! Kau seharusnya tidak usah mempedulikanku dan teruslah berjalan pulang! ㅡ"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tidak mempedulikanmu jika kau saja pergi setelah mencium keningku tanpa membiarkanku berbicara sepatah katapun, Jongin?"

Ucapan tersebut berhasil membuat sang ketua osis terdiam tak berkutik. Bahunya kaku. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya juga menegang. Apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan sebelumnya secara tiba-tiba menjadi terhenti. Seperti ketika seseorang menekan tombol pause pada sebuah film maka semua pergerakan yang ada di dalamnya terhenti juga. Melihat tingkah Jongin yang tidak berkutik sama sekali membuat Kyungsoo meloloskan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Jongin," kedua obsidiannya menatap langsung ke dalam mata lelaki di hadapannya. "Tentang ciuman yang kau berikan kepadaku malam itu, aku mau mengembalikannya lagi kepadamu."

Di sisi lain Jongin mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan skenario terburuk yang akan menjadi akhir perjalanannya mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk memberi kabar bahwa ia harus pindah sekolah karena tidak tahan harus melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih lama, atau ia harus mulai mengatur ulang rencana untuk menjadi manusia transparan selama satu setengah tahun ke depan.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang menarik tengkuknya untuk mendekat dan mencium keningnya bukanlah bagian dari salah satu skenario yang Jongin rancang. Ia masih terdiam meskipun lelaki di hadapannya sudah melepaskan tangan dari tengkuknya dan tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Apakah kau masih ingin menghindariku lagi walaupun aku sudah mengembalikan ciumanmu?"

Senja yang berwarna oranye-keunguan, lampu toko yang mulai dinyalakan satu persatu, suara bel sepeda yang dibunyikan oleh seorang kakek tua. Pas sekali.

"Kemari Jongin," nada Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seperti berbisik. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ia gerakkan maju dan mundur, membuat gestur agar Jongin mendekat ke arahnya. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah tangan Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya bibir lembut itu jatuh ke pipinya.

"Itu adalah bayaranku. Sekarang, ayo antar aku pulang sampai ke rumah."

 **the end.**

* * *

hello! jika ada yang merasa familier atau pernah membaca, iya, ini ff dari kff2k17 buatanku yang baru aku crosspost ke akun ini sekarang. dari dulu lupa mulu abisan heheh. _big thanks to_ **Mommy S** _for being a beta reader for this fic. me luv u_. kalian sudah baca ff-ff wonderful kaisoo wonderful indonesia belum? aku ada berpartisipasi juga loh disana;)

 _anw, see you again folks!_


End file.
